


Vampire Oliver - "Thea to the rescue"

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Donna is a witch, F/M, Felicity Smoak is special, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Thank you to the lovely Magda1102 for my banner.  No beta.





	Vampire Oliver - "Thea to the rescue"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Magda1102 for my banner. No beta.

 

Donna Smoak hasn’t seen her daughter this upset in, well ever.  Felicity is pacing around the room as all the electronics flashed on and off.  Her normally calm demeanor is missing allowing the power she normally controls to run rampant.  Alexia is spouting out random Bacon numbers, the kitchen timer goes off every few seconds then shutting off, the tv is changing channels, the whole electronic home is going haywire.

“He tried to give me a necklace and flowers,” Felicity explains as Alexia tries to match flower with Kevin Bacon.

“I can find no Bacon number for flower,”

“Alexia, stop,” Donna has had enough.  Taking her daughter’s hand, she sits her down on the couch.  “Stay here.”

A bottle of wine, two glasses, and an opener fly through the air.  Soon Donna and Felicity have a glass of wine in their hands.  The static in the air settles as Felicity drinks the wine calming down.  

“Sweetie, you can’t keep hiding your powers.  It isn’t a good plan at all. And yes, I understand how foolish Oliver’s actions were.  He is scared.  Try to see things from his side.  He wants you but he is scared.  At least he finally understands he needs you.”

“He is trying to buy me off.  He tried to mojo me.  He doesn’t want a mate, he wants a food source, a plaything.  Ugh. I don’t want to talk about him anymore.”

“Okay, let’s watch a movie.  You need to calm down.”  Donna knows Felicity needs time.  Oliver made a dreadful mistake but it can be fixed.

\-------------------------------------------------

Oliver puts the necklace in his pocket to bring back to the vault.  Felicity will wear this around her neck but he recognizes his approach was not the best.  What does he know about the correct way to handle these things?  First, he was a rich, selfish playboy then a monster.  Neither of those is conducive to someone like Felicity Smoak.  

Thea has agreed to have dinner at the mansion where they will have privacy.  Not that he did not want to meet Felicity’s family but he wants Felicity first.  Thinking about being with Felicity creates a fear that almost crushes him but the idea of never seeing her again is so much worse.  So badly he wants to believe he would never be able to turn Felicity but experience has taught him that his kind, monsters like him, can’t, won’t stop until they drain someone turning them into what they are.  This is something he can not do.  No matter what he can never hurt this light that he has been given.

Arriving at his family’s home, he sees Thea’s car in front which gives him a sense of relief.  His sister understands people and social interactions so much better than he could ever hope to.  

Strolling into the drawing room, he sees Thea standing by the mini bar holding a scotch in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.  Closing the door, he takes the offered glass sitting down.

“Thank you for meeting me, Speedy.  I really messed things up.  Help.” Thea stills raising her eyebrow as she studies her brother.  

“I don’t remember the last time you asked me for help in such a manner.  Wait, I do remember.  That would be never.  What did you do this time to upset Felicity?”  Oliver doesn’t even try to deny it.  

Pulling out the necklace he places it on the table.  Thea shakes her head understanding what the box contained as she pictures her brother in her head.

“Let me guess.  You finally got your head out of your ass about Felicity.  You made her mad for some reason.  Instead of talking to her, you tried to give her this necklace.  Her reaction was completely different than you expected.  Not only didn’t she fawn over you but she became angry that you tried to buy her off.  Close?”  

“Pretty much right on target.  I told her I couldn’t fight this anymore which resulted in her telling me to go to hell.  Not her exact words but that is what she meant.  When I tried to explain I didn’t mean it the way it sounded things only got worse.  I got her flowers and the necklace.  Isn’t that what women want to forgive you?  That is what always worked before.”  Thea gives her brother a look of pity.

“Ollie, those girls you were with before the island wanted you for your money, name, and prestige.  They were easy to buy off because they cared more about that then they did you.  After the island, you just mojo, take and make them forget.  Felicity is not in either class of those women.  You can’t mojo her.  Money, jewelry and gifts don’t show her the respect she deserves.  Gram’s necklace is a gift she will cherish when the time is right.  You need to go slow.  Show her you care about her.”

“Can you help me here?  I admit I have no relationship experience.  That year-long dating with Laurel Lance, where I cheated then gave her gifts, is the longest I have ever been with anyone.  I really don’t think that qualifies me to know.”

“Okay, let the Love Doctor help you out.”  Laughing at the incredulous look her brother gives her, Thea gives him the path to forgiveness.  Oliver was never a great student but he pulls out his phone taking notes.  He can’t screw this up again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna is concerned about Felicity but when her daughter walks out of the bedroom ready for work she seems calm and collected.  

“Thanks for everything, Mom.  I really needed some good old fashioned love and talking.  I am ready to see Oliver today as his assistant and nothing more.”  

As Felicity walks out the door with her coffee and pop tart, Donna Smoak wonders if Oliver Queen got smart last night or he is going to send Felicity home in another fit.  Shaking her head, she turns into the bedroom to shower knowing her clothes will be waiting and the shower already turning hot.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver is nervous.  He arrived at the office early this morning strictly following Thea’s orders.  He has read a report for the fourth time when he smells Felicity.   As soon as he sees her in her orange and gray dress with those cut outs, his pants suddenly feel tighter.  As per his instructions, Oliver brought in coffee and a muffin sitting them on the desk far enough away from her computers.  

Watching her discreetly he notices her pick up the muffin and coffee.  Sitting down at her desk, she starts the computer beginning her normal morning routine.  His senses are full of Felicity.  His hearing picked up the printer spitting out papers, his sense of smell detects the delicious scent of flowers that she always wears, he hears the sounds of her heartbeat as rich blood cycles through her veins, he sees her standing up putting his schedule and notes in order, his fingers flex in the desire to touch her but he knows it is a terrible idea so he just lets her take over his other senses.  Her heels tapping on the floor close to his office.

“Mr. Queen, here is your schedule,” a cool, professional voice tells him as his mind pictures her the other night with his fangs in her neck and his cock in her deep.  When she reaches over to place the papers on his desk, his hand acting in its own accord touches her wrists.  Before she abruptly pulls her hands out of his he feels a shiver.  He may have lost the battle but Oliver fully intends to win the war.


End file.
